Diablo Guild/Archive
|tab1 = Main|tab2 = Job Wall|tab3 = Teams|tab4 = Archive|tab5 = Announcement Board}}A list of Magic used by the members of Diablo: Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of any of the magic mentioned below. Credit goes to the respective authors. * Blood Devil Slayer Magic (血の滅悪魔法 Chi no Metsuaku Mahō): is a type of Caster, Lost Magic, and finally, a subsection of the Slayer Magic that allows the user to utilize the element of blood to slay Demons. As the name indicates, this type of Devil Slayer Magic allows Dreyfus to produce and manipulate the element of blood for various purposes. The most notably reasons being to slay demons, yet due to the high population of mages compared to demons, it's most often more likely that it'll be used to fight other mages. It's considered to be one of the most resourceful of all the Devil Slayers Magic as it grants the user the power to manipulate blood, whether it's from oneself, others or free-flowing, making the user able to gain access to it at almost any given time. Similiar to other slayers, Dreyfus is able to consume and harness external sources of blood, including that made from lesser magic in order to replenish their strength and enhance their power. This is also grants him immunity towards other blood mages attempts of controlling his body and high resistance to the element of blood overall, even conventional blood poisoning. It also allows him to quickly close minor wounds and even actively suppress the pain and blood loss from greater wounds.In order to gain the powers of a devil slayer, the user must have either magic "modified" by one of the Books of Zeref, which contain notes on how to obtain Magic Barrier Particles, very similar to that of a Dragon teaching a human Dragon Slayer Magic. Or they're able to inherit the magic from a previous user to the another. In the case of Dreyfus, this type of Devil Slayer Magic was inherited from one user to another in the form a tattoo. Unlike most of these types of tattoos, this one is in the shape of a full body tattoo that can be activated freely in order to utilize the magic. Once this magic is obtained and released, it will most often appear as black pigmentation across the body, which appears to gradually change their physiology to become progressively more alike a Demon, thus granting them resistance to other Curses to a significant effect. This is no different for Dreyfus as when activated, his skin starts to turn black with white markings appearing along with it, soon revealing something that bares a resemblance to that of a skeleton. * Djinn Magic (ジン魔法, Jin Mahō; lit. ") is a Caster Magic and a one-of-a-kind type of Lost Magic that grants the wielders of its power the ability to use the magic abilities of the fabled race of wish makers known as a Djinn, considered by most as the most powerful of all mythical creatures that exist in the magic world that currently reside in Earth Land; through the use of Djinn Magic, a caster is capable of wielding the power of a genie, magical beings of regarded as 'attendant gods', domestic and nature spirits that inhabit the world, existing on a scale that is all their own. A power said to go even further beyond, wizards can tap into their Djinn's abilities, using their unique powers and unleash it to it's fullest and greatest extent, amplifying their powers in unimaginable ways, literally allowing them to annihilate anything int heir path as they manipulate the natural forces of the world. Before one can use this power, one needs to understand what these beings are in question, as they are neither a demon, angel, or other typical supernatural entities of the like, rather, they are an odder entity: a Djinn. Djinn (ジン, Jin), also anglicized as genies (with the more broad meaning of demons), are supernatural creatures in early mythology and theology. Said to be made of a smokeless and "scorching fire", but are also physical in nature, being able to interact in a tactile manner with people and objects and likewise be acted upon. The Djinn, humans, and angels make up the three known sapient creations of God. Like human beings, the Djinn can be good, evil, or neutrally benevolent and hence have free will like humans. It has been described that they are akin to Demons in terms of serving others who have the capacity to control them. * Requip (換装, Kansō) is a form of Spatial Magic which allows the user to store items in a pocket dimension so they can easily summon it at any time, even during battle, which gives them a high level of flexibility in combat. It is said that the user summons the items from a pocket dimension; the notional place that things come from when they are needed, and where they go back to when not. The actual location of where they summon the items is very hard to determine. It contains only a few things, not because it is limited in capacity, but because that is all it is ever used for - for example, this is where the user normally summons the armour and their equipment; withdrawing things even during battle, which gives her a high level of flexibility in combat. However, there is a limit to how much the pocket dimension can store. Requip can be used for simple or for combat-related purposes; and the user may just choose to use it to change their clothing, capable of using it in the midst of battle. The user would often pull any items that they had collected out of nowhere and then they would just vanish without any physical means of transporting them. However, there is a limit to how much the pocket dimension can store. It is also to be noted that Requip users can mix-match any and all equipment or weapons they store in this pocket dimension. There is a limit to how much the pocket dimension can store. Requip can be used for simple or combat-related purposes. Some users may just choose to use it to change their clothing. More skilled users such as Jane Blythe, are able to Requip different weapons and armour in the midst of battle. * Darkness Magic '(闇魔法, ''Yami mahō) is a Caster Magic which draws on the negative emotions of the user and manifest it in a physical form, the element of Darkness. While Darkness Magic is not inheritably evil in a sense, it does give off a feeling of despair to opponents that fight against a user of this magic due this magic releasing the malefic nature of the opponent out into the world. It is said that this magic was the one of the first attempt at creating a Black Art, though it was later used as a base for later Black Arts that came to exist. This Magic allows the user to utilize destructive abilities; it is triggered by going by the opposite of the 'magic = feelings' concept—by fuelling their magic with negative feelings, the user is capable of initiating the usual fusion of eternano and magical power, only manifesting magical power in a dark and malefic nature; this is known as Darkness Magic. With this type of magic, the user has absolute dominance over the element of shadows; and thus, darkness, night, and any dark-related elements. This Magic has a physical form used for destroying objects, blocking enemies' attacks and picking up objects; consistently, it is a pulsating crimson. When using it, the user more often than not shapes their attacks into the form of waves or arcs of shadows, which they can use in various ways. The shadows can be channelled to a variety of effects, both as an absence of light and a solid substance: one can also control and manipulate the beings that exist there, create and dispel shields and areas of total darkness, create a variety of constructs and weapons and, teleport themselves through massive distances via shadows; being able to take out multiple opponents with just one attack and capture people, sinking them into the depths of their shadow. * '''Elder Magic (エルダーマジック Erudāmajikku) is a magic that had existed before the magic that is known in the present time. Elder Magic varies among the Elder Spirits, with every spell unique to each Spirit. Elder Magic is exclusive to the Spirit race as it requires vast amounts of Ethernano to preform, which goes beyond the magic limit of the standard human wizard. Elder Magic is never the same for each Spirit as all spells learned under Elder Magic are unique to every Spirit that all have unique effects on the world around it's castor. The amount of Elder Magic spells due to their power among the Spirit population range from one to two considering the effects that Elder Magic can have; three to five Elder Magic spells are considered God-Like while six and more is known as impossible. Some Elder Magic spells can reflect on their user's personality and acts in the way as an expression of its user's nature as a being. In total Mörter has learned a number of two spells which greatly enhance his power and abilities, though one of his most used spells has seeped into his mind and soul as it has clearly become a part of him, combining with his genetics and creating some sort of strange fusion that now makes up his blood. Harnessing the ancient magic within him to discover and recreate blueprints left by his inheritance of the Spirit magic, and with the use of his substantial Ethernano capacity, Mörter can preform these spells with ease as normal humans cannot, and summon powerful magic spells that are able to shake the world in just a swipe of the hand. Due to his dominant personality of power and superiority over other's Mörter's two Elder Magic spells both deeply reflect on these aspects and prove very deadly when used corectly in situations * Stealth ' (ステルス ''Suterusu), also known as '''Assassination Magic (暗殺魔法 Ansatsu Mahō), is a Caster Magic that allows Escanor to gain several functions in order to infiltrate a building or taking out his target. He's able to completely conceal his own presence and essentially erases his own presence. He's capable of using it to his full extent by making himself unable to be seen, heard or smelled, thus allowing him to move about completely undetected, even if in the heat of battle by a target just prior. This magic also allows him to do the same to any object, such as his knives or his gun, even when they're used they remain invisible. This also includes the weapons or clothing of his opponents, an example would be to disarm his opponent before making their weapon invisible, this making them unable to find it again. One of the more peculiar effects of this magic is that it allows Escanor to see other people or objects that are invisible aswell, making him able to see other users of this magic aswell. One of the few ways to counter this magic is by using Magic that utilizes light, such as Regulus, which would make Escanor fully visible when under its effect. This was the first type of magic that Escanor taught himself and he has since made himself capable of using it together with several other types of magic, thanks to his Immense Magical Powers, to use it to its full extend. When it comes to having to battle against another opponent then he'll make sure to stay out of sight while striking his blows for devastating effects. Depending on his opponents overall powers and experience, Escanor changes his way of dealing with them by being more visible the lesser the strength. When mocking with his opponent then he'll remain fully visible and against opponents with the same stature would experience a frequent switch between being able to see him for one moment and then he'll strike out of nowhere in the next. * Slowing Time Magic (時間鈍化の魔法 Jikan Donka no Mahō) is a Caster Type Magic. It is a type of Magic which allows the user to slow down their opponent by employing a time-affecting Magic which affects the opponents' perception of time. With their opponents' delayed reactions, the user can move in and attack freely before the opponent has a chance to counter it. However, the range of the user's Magic is limited, which means that only people and objects within a certain range of the user are affected by this Magic. Anything outside the range is unaffected by the Magic and the people inside of the range, view things outside of it as moving extremely fast. In addition, anything that originated from outside of the user's area-of effect will retain its normal speed even if it enters their area-of-effect afterwards. * Warchive '(ウォーチェイブ ''U~ōcheibu) is a variant of Archive that involves the use of the magical screens to give the Kaervk abilities similar to a character within a video game. Video games in Earth Land are quite rare due to the lack of technology to play them on, but one of the tests performed on Kaervk involved seeing how his reflexes and logical thinking could be applied to combat situations without putting him in danger - video games was the obvious answer. Kaervk fell in love with these games, and eventually Refined his Archive into a magic that made his life more like a video game. He can learn skills from books, get "loot" from killed enemies, and is physically untouchable - he takes damage as a numbered amount subtracting from his HP bar, with no physical representation of it. * '''Apocryphal Vision (アポクリファル・ビジョン Apokurifaru bijon) is the unique eye magic used by Perseus, and the reason for his alias "The Cockatrice"; this is derived from his signature spell Cockatrice. Apocryphal Vision is housed within Perseus' left eye, and takes the form of a red iris, a fairly standard magical eye. He learned the magic from a Spirit, who he beat in a bet - or so he claims. As an eye magic, Apocryphal Vision involves the use of the eye of the user to perform a multitude of magical abilities. Apocryphal Vision itself has a large array of spells and abilities within it. The overall theme seems to be to do with the use of changing the eye based on mythological creatures, giving different abilities based on the stories of said creature. * Lightning God Slayer Magic (雷の滅神魔法 Kaminari no Metsujin Mahō) is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic which incorporates the element of lightning into the user's body, allowing them to produce black lightning from various parts of their body, which is mostly used for offensive purposes. Such distinctive "black lightning" possesses high voltage and great destructive power, and, much like that employed in standard Lightning Magic, can be generated in places away from the caster. The user is also granted the signature ability of the Slayer line to eat external sources of their element to heal themselves and regain power, thus making them immune to lightning; the Lightning God Slayer can even consume the lightning of the Lightning Dragon Slayer. Through the use of Lightning God Slayer, the user can not only generate lightning from their body, but also make it appear from almost anywhere to strike their opponents, taking them by surprise. By generating electricity on different parts of their body, they are capable of making their attacks in melee deadlier, and of propelling themselves around to gain extra momentum. The bright light from the lightning can be also used to momentarily blind enemies. However, the spells of this magic can be redirected by metal objects acting as "lightning rods". In extreme cases, the user can utilize this lightning to restart the heart of a target, though in a weaker form. The maximum power output of Lightning God Slayer Magic is around 5 billion volts. The user, with this magic, is powerful enough to cause city-wide blackouts. Because of this enormous amount of power, the user constantly generates electrical fields that cause sensitive animals such as cats and dogs physical discomfort whenever they are near them. Also, because of this, the user can sense anything that approaches them when an object reflects the electromagnetic waves. * Phasing Magic (フェージン グマジック Fējingu Majikku): is an Caster Magic that allows Escanor to pass through solid matter. Making him temporarily merge with the matter he's phasing through, neither harming himself nor the matter upon exit. As an Assassin this serves as an excellent way to both get to his target and fleeing the crime scene. This makes Escanor capable of attack "through" solid matter by extending an arm or leg between the object and then strike the target on the other side. Often utilized togheter with his other magics such as Stealth and Heaven's Eye to make them to their fullest capabilites. Able to remain unseen and still move between obstacles has saved Escanor plenty of time in the past and makes Escanor wonder if he should change his name to Ghost. * Heaven's Eye (天眼 Tengan) is a Caster Magic and a type of Eye Magic that allows Escanor to see over long distances, giving him the ability to see through solid objects, thereby allowing him to spot and track enemies with relative ease. Escanor uses this magic in two distinct ways, the first being to track and find his targets from afar, able to keep himself at a safe distance and out of harms way. The second usage for this magic is utilized in battle agenst his targets that prefers to run between obstacles or infront of them. An example of this would be an Earth Magic user that builds a wall between them, using this magic togheter with Phasing Magic makes Escanor capable of finding and getting to his targets with ease. * Nullification Magic (無効の魔法, Mukō no Mahō): Nullification Magic is an extremely powerful Caster Magic that nullifies all attacks that are Magical in nature. Nullification Magic is utilized for nullifying any Magical attacks and discharges it within an area away from the Mage. The way that this is done is by the user gathering and condensing eternano upon their hands—not an overwhelming amount, but not a miniscule amount either; essentially, it is just the right amount; at least to oppose the foe's offending spell—it calls upon the theory of Mao-Dun in order to function. The Mao-Dun theory concerns a blacksmith who makes both shields and spears. He first pitches a customer the spears, claiming that they are so sharp, no shield can block them. He then pitches the shields, saying they are so hard, no spear can pierce them. The customer then asks what would happen if he threw one of the blacksmith's spears at one of his shields...and received no answer. This is the source of the Chinese word for paradox (矛盾, máodùn lit. spear-shield). The eternano collection in the user's hand is concentrated to a single point, allowing the magical particles to gain an edge, barreling through the opposing collection of eternano that composes the offending spell, causing everything else to be shoved aside into fragments of eternano, essentially breaking it into pieces, nullifying the enemy's attack and dispersing its power at the point of contact. * Strengthening Magic (激化の魔法, Gekika no Mahō) is a considered to be one the simplest magics a Mage could possibly learn. But because of such simplicity, it's considered to be one of the most useful and flexible by-far. The only way to properly utilize this form of magic is if the user has a certain amount of control over their magical energy. By flowing magical energy to certain parts of the body, the function of said parts become enhanced so long as magical power is flowing through it. This allows a Mage to enter hand-to-hand combat, though it may not be their specialty — their blows becoming much more devastating. It also allows them to become "superhuman" — allowing them to perform feats that no normal person is able to do. On a side note, the properties in those parts also change, depending on the nature of the user's magical power. Normally, aspects such as enhanced strength or speed are common — being the standard of the magic. However, those having magical power containing special qualities are able to add on additional effects that fall in line with what's contained within their energy. Such example is that a Mage that has mastered Poison Magic — thus would have the element infused within their magical energy supply to some extent, uses this magic on their legs, not only would their speed and leg strength would increase many times over, but their strikes would carry on a corrosive effect, easily infecting and damaging anything they should make contact with. This fact, makes the magic even more versatile. * Claw Magic (爪魔法, Tsume Mahō) is a Caster Magic which allows the user to create long metal claws on their body, usually the hands. They have extreme cutting ability and durability. The claws can also have supplementary abilities such as creating energy beams from them and even make them become phantom like. It can also be used as a Holder Magic, such as utilizing a pair of equipped claws in order to enhance the user's power - something which Tolsa often does when he is not in the mood for getting his own hands bloody through direct contact of his magically enhanced claws and the victim's flesh. An equally lethal variant of this magic that is practised by Tora is the condensation of magical power to the user's fingertips.. This causes a drastic enhancement in his own capabilities via a stream of magic being used to reinforce their "scratching" motions, allowing for enhanced cutting capabilities and various other techniques. The magical aura surrounding their nails is usually that of their own magical energy. This technique is usually used when Tora is in the mood for getting his hands bloody and doesn't give a damn about cleaning up. * Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō) is one of the most common Holder Type Magic in existence. The user starts by channelling Ethernano directly into a specially constructed magic blade that causes a chain reaction to the sword, having the blade alter it's entire structure until it reaches an unstable form of metal and magic, allowing the person to manipulate it into a solid shape that can also engage the spell that the user sees fit to use. In some cases, when the person condenses the unstable structure, they often add their own elemental affinity magic, allowing for the user of elemental sword spells to be created through the effective means of the user. During the time after the sword spell is used, the Ethernano is immediately ejected from the blade, allowing the instability, the result from the Ethernano, to cease and transform the blade back to it's normal shape. However, there are certain risks to using this magic as it takes much mental focus and incredible magic control in order to allow the blade to be altered in it's solid shape, and to be controlled in it's unstable form. When the user often attempts to make any spell, their hand is to remain on the hilt at all time, due to the fact that unless the ethernano is controlled and is kept at a steady flow into the blade, the blade will simply revert back to it's normal shape while the Ethernano is simply ejected outward. * Barrier Magic (バリアの魔法 Baria no Mahō) is a Caster Type Magic where the user is capable of manifesting their magical energy as a shield in order to defend against the attacks of the enemy. In order to do so, the user allows their magical energy to flow into their hands; which projects a field of magical force which they can manipulate into a number of relatively simple forms: rectangular planes, cylinders, globes, domes, cones, etc; it is an extremely powerful form of defense. The complexity of the shape is limited by the user's ability to imagine, as in, mentally visualize a particular form and keep it in sharp mental focus: not even the user is able to see the forms that they create. The size of a given magical force projection is also limited by the user's ability to imagine. The smallest force projection they can visualize and maintain the visualization is the size of a marble. The largest solid force projection they can visualize and maintain is about 100 feet in diameter. The user can project larger force-objects if they are hollow. For instance, they could visualize and project a dome 1 foot thick about a mile in diameter (5,280 feet) and a dome 1 inch in thickness the user can project for about 3.2 miles. Small objects at high speeds become missiles; large objects at slow speeds become rams. The user can make these objects grow or shrink as desired. Thanks to striking the barriers, it can cause a powerful backlash that damages the opponent's muscles in such a way that it leaves no scars or damage; besides the damage that was inflicted- without being capable of healing from the damage done. In any case, the barriers can be very complex and elaborate barriers, or very simple shaped barriers such as circles or squares. These barriers can also hide the presence of the things it coats or even make the target invisible. However, Barrier Magic is difficult to use has it can only manipulate so many magical particles at a time and it required precise timing. However, despite being far more advanced than any other barrier, it still suffers from magical draining. The barrier can only be used for a total of 105 seconds and requires 120 seconds to cool down. If the user has no other defensive measures this leaves a window of 15 seconds where they have no defence against attacks. * Satanic Summoning (悪魔召喚 Akuma shōkan) is a Caster Type Subspecies Magic of Satan Soul which allows the user to fight alongside Satan Soul Take Overs they have previously absorbed. The main principle of this magic is to essentially "extract" the demon from the user's body once they have transformed into the aforementioned entity. The user must first start off by amassing enough magic power to change form. Once a sufficient amount has been conjured, they are required to transfigure their frame into the body of one of their Satan Soul Take Overs. This is where things start to get tricky; the conviction of the user must be stronger than the conviction of the demon in order for the demon to be extracted. On top of this, the user's frame must be capable of enduring the excruciating pain that comes with the magic's use for the first time. Similar to Celestial Spirit Magic's Star Dress ability, Satanic Summoning enables the user with their Take Over's spells, traits and abilities - even when they are separated during battle. After this "ritual" is completed, the user is finally granted the power to summon forth Take Overs at any time. It is possible for users of this magic to extract and fight alongside multiple Take Overs, however, this majorly depends on said user's proficiency in the magic's use. The Take Overs' performance will be affected if the user's movements become sloppy from exhaustion or external damage. Additionally, it's impossible for a demon that is drawn from a user's body to break free of their summoner's clutches. * Telepathy (念話, Terepashī) allows the user to manipulate the eternano particles in a certain space, so that small wisps of magical energy are capable of leaving the caster, and being absorbed into a specific mage's magic core. These wisps of magical energy are actually thoughts or memories of the caster, that travel 332 metres per second to arrive at the directed target. If the user has a certain skill level in the magic, they are able to gradually contact a very high number of people, over extreme distances, even the span of the entire country of Fiore. Telepathy is rather popular magic among military tacticians and the likes, as they are not only capable of talking to each individual member of their troops for various orders among long distances, but are also able to interrupt the signals sent out by other telepathics. Depending on the power of the two telepathics, one is usually capable of overpowering the other and swarming their signal so that the receiver will not be able to receive it. Another powerful ability of this magic is the ability to "eavesdrop" in on conversations, by connecting the magic to an unwilling subject, such as an enemy. Users of the magic can alter the signal so that any surrounding sound is able to be picked up, such as another person speaking. This tactic is very helpful for getting the upper hand inside of battle, so that the user will have time to strategize against the enemies technique. * Summoning Magic (召しの魔法, Meshi no Mahō) is a Caster and Holder Magic that provides the user the ability to summon objects out of thin air from a completely different location. Summoning Magic is a magic that can be catalyzed by two different sources: a magical item such as a scepter, or one's own magical energy. By using one's magical power and subjugating an animate or inanimate object (animals and weapons, per-say), one highlights a seal of sorts onto them. This seal connects the two users magically, and when an individual has recited an incantation or gone through a simple process, they may transport the object from somewhere else to their own location. Several individuals utilize this magic to summon beasts that they have subjugated, in a similar manner to Take Over. However, unlike Take Over spells, the beasts use their own powers in combat. However, dependent on the summoner, the attitude of the beast may go haywire and attempt to overwhelm the summoner instead. Also, summoning inanimate objects such as weapons or large objects is easier, as they do not have a conscious to act upon. This can make it similar to Requip, in a way, except without the hundred-items limit.